


Ad hominem

by north_venice



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: Через семь с половиной секунд после выстрела не происходит ничего.





	

Авилио в константы и переменные, если честно, не верит.

Если ружьё висит на стене, оно обязательно выстрелит в конце акта; вариации на тему «что если» перестали преследовать его ещё годы назад, когда отчаяние его с головой окончательно захлестнуло. Авилио мало интересуется тем, что быть _могло бы_ , и сожаления о том, чего никогда уже не будет, он считает самой мерзкой формой жалости к себе — Кортео смотрит на него сквозь мутные стёкла очков, щурится и хватает его за рукав, не давая отстраниться. У Кортео пьяная улыбка и слова вяжутся с трудом, он говорит что-то о том, что будет ждать его, и Авилио в этот момент — честно — обещает ему, что обязательно вернётся, когда всё закончится, потому что иначе и быть не может.

 _Когда всё закончится_ — это новый синоним «никогда». Кортео не то совершенно искренне не понимает этого, не то давно уже с этим смирился, а потому делает вид, что всё идёт по плану.

 _Звук выстрела разносится эхом по комнате_ , тёмное пятно, расцветающее на чужой рубашке, цветок совсем не напоминает, у Авилио в голове — звон, у Авилио внутри — убиваемый пожаром Карфаген. _Звук выстрела поглощают крики чаек_ — Авилио всегда надеялся, что шум волн станет его эпитафией.

_— Ты долго там стоять собираешься?_

Через семь с половиной секунд после выстрела не происходит _ничего_. 

Волны касаются подошв его ботинок, он сжимает кулаки и не сводит взгляда с мокрого песка под ногами. У Кортео были тёплые руки и улыбка человека, которому терять давно уже нечего (они в этом похожи были); Авилио представляет его рядом с погибшими родителями и братом, Авилио пообещал ему, что он долго себя ждать не заставит — Кортео всегда смотрел на него как-то неловко и как-то искоса, но всегда с безграничной искренностью во взгляде, Авилио давно уже потерял привычку держать данные ему обещания.

— Серьёзно. Ты можешь иди.

_Через семь с половиной секунд после выстрела не происходит ничего._

Авилио неуверенно оборачивается, чтобы убедиться: Неро прячет пистолет в кобуру под пиджаком, вздыхает и небрежным жестом поправляет себе волосы. У Неро мешки под глазами (они оба не спали уже приличное количество времени) и безграничная усталость во взгляде, у Неро за спиной призраков едва ли меньше, чем у него самого, Неро снова не смог выстрелить — Галассия даже не представляли, насколько правы были, говоря о его наивности, но дело тут, наверное, снова не в ней, просто Авилио уже ничего не понимает.

Авилио хочется кричать. На самом деле. Ужасно. Вместо этого он быстро сокращает дистанцию между ними — _песок под ногами хрустит, семнадцать шагов — расстояние небольшое_ — и бьёт Неро в челюсть — Ванетти не вскрикивает, но отшатывается невольно и матерится сквозь зубы, Авилио взгляда с него не сводит и понятия не имеет, что в таких ситуациях делать дальше положено. Развернуться и уйти кажется ему не самым плохим вариантом, но он не может и с места сдвинуться — он не знает, как так получается, что он плачет перед Неро дважды, он немного чувствует себя обманутым, но больше — злым. В горле совсем сухо, от шума волн, разбивающихся о скалы вдалеке где-то, и криков чаек сойти с ума гораздо проще, чем можно было представить. Авилио ещё шаг вперёд делает, хватая Неро за лацканы пиджака — удивление на его лице совершенно искреннее.

— Мне некуда больше идти.

Он ненавидит чувствовать себя слабым и ощущать соль на губах — это как снова смотреть из тонкой щели между дверцами шкафа и пытаться перехватить Луче до того, как он вперёд бросится; за его спиной призраков больше, чем у Неро, но о лицах Ванетти он беспокоится мало; Ванетти — расплывчатая дымка, его мать ненавидела розы и поправляла занавески всегда после того, как ставила готовиться пирог с яблоками, его отец рассказывал ему по ночам о том, как правильно стереть кровь с обоев и вывести пятна соуса с белой рубашки, Луче всегда засыпал до того, как он уходил. От его семьи не осталось ничего, кроме смутных образов и покрывшихся пылью воспоминаний; его любовь давно срослась с отчаянием, превратившись во что-то извращённое — он до сих пор не уверен, впрочем, что её отпустить готов.

Неро улыбается нелепо, потирая челюсть:

— В этом и смысл.

Неро кладёт руки ему на плечи и кивает в сторону машины. Комедия из разряда второсортных: ружьё выстрелило, но у стрелка оказалось всё крайне паршиво со зрением, — на взгляд Авилио, в этом вообще нет никакого смысла, ему хочется ударить Неро ещё раз, но он послушно идёт к машине и позволяет усадить себя на заднее сиденье.

Истории не должны так заканчиваться, но Неро, очевидно, никогда не читал пьесы о кровной мести; Авилио, впрочем, тоже, может быть, именно поэтому они оба так облажались.

В голове пусто — когда Неро останавливается в ближайшем небольшом городке и кидает ему в руки кошелёк, Авилио отказывается выходить и выбрасывает кожаный бумажник в окно. Неро приходится остановить машину и подобрать его, потому что это, по его словам, его последние деньги, он отвратительно врёт и много матерится, но больше они не останавливаются. 

Они ни о чём не говорят: Неро, очевидно, решает, что Авилио заснул, а Анджело ложится на оба сиденья и смотрит в окно, пытаясь решить, как жить дальше с выпущенной в небо пулей — ни в одной истории, что он слышал, о подобном развитии событий почему-то ничего говорят.

(Он решает: если Неро захочет отомстить Галассии, он пойдёт за ним, просто чтобы убедиться, что последнюю пулю Неро прибережёт для него. В этом тоже нет никакого смысла: всё это мало напоминает новую дорогу в светлое будущее, но Неро напевает себе под нос что-то бессвязное, услышанное, очевидно, в баре, и Авилио почти чувствует себя спокойно.)

_***_

— Авилио или Анджело?  
— Что?  
— Как мне тебя теперь называть, дурень?

Абсурдность ситуации официально превышает все допустимые нормы — это почти тянет на произведения сюрреалистов, но Авилио плохо разбирается в искусстве, поэтому не может сказать точно. Неро возится с замком у двери: вернуться в Беззаконный они не могут, поэтому приходится таскаться по дешёвым мотелям, где двери закрываются только с третьего раза. Авилио очень хочется курить, но сигареты у них кончились ещё пару часов назад, а отпускать его одного Неро не хочет. Причины понятны, но Авилио всё равно предпочитает о них не думать.

— Я убил твоих друзей. Твоего отца. Хладнокровно. 

Авилио смотрит прямо на Неро, сжимая тонкое одеяло под пальцами. Они уже говорили об этом — истерики, брошенные в лицо вопросы о причинах, всё всегда заканчивалось одинаково, но Авилио думать о чём-то ещё не может; застрявшие в его голове вопросы крутятся прямо как «Джорджия в моих мыслях», Неро всегда был паршивым лжецом и слишком сильно ему верил.

(Неро верит ему даже сейчас — больше, чем когда-либо, может быть, и в этом их главная проблема.)

Неро усмехается и прячет руки в карманы, проходя к окну. Неро теперь тоже всегда закрывает шторы — Авилио всё так же смотрит на него, не особо надеясь услышать ответ. 

— Если тебя это утешит, то мой отец умер сам.

Разговоры ни о чём в никуда — их новое любимое хобби; Авилио кажется, что они обходят эту яму по кругу в пятый раз, не решаясь проверить, насколько она глубокая. Никто не хочет падать, конечно, проблема только в том, что в их состоянии падение уже мало что изменит.

Всё это не имеет ровным счётом никакого смысла, но Авилио продолжает давить зачем-то.

— Я разрушил всё, что у тебя было.  
— И как, стало легче?

_(Нет._   
_(Легче, на самом деле, никогда не становится.)_

Всё это дерьмо про «блюдо надо подавать холодным» оказалось очередной хернёй, метафорам давно уже пора бы перестать верить. Месть не приносит ничего, кроме опустошения, наверное, надо было выбирать себе цель в жизни попроще — Неро опускается на кровать рядом и снимает с себя пиджак — неловкость между ними носит название «прости, что не смог выстрелить в тебя дважды», Авилио иногда думает над тем, чтобы украсть у Неро пистолет и пустить себе пулю в лоб самостоятельно, но тогда всё, между ними произошедшее, окажется бессмысленным.

Стены здесь совсем тонкие, так что можно услышать, как кричат в соседнем номере две женщины — старые обои вызывают желание повеситься, Авилио утешает себя мыслью, что завтра утром они отсюда уедут. Всё ещё безумно хочется курить.

Больше всего Авилио боится потерять смысл. 

Он говорит:

— Я не помню, когда кто-то в последний раз называл меня Анджело.

Неро хрипло смеётся и разводит руками — Неро ему, конечно же, не верит.

Неро мог бы спросить о Кортео, но вместо этого падает на кровать в одежде, стянув только ботинки — матрас под ним прогибается со скрипом, — и закрывает глаза. Авилио не хочет спрашивать, что дальше; Авилио знает, что в Беззаконном у Неро осталась ещё пара друзей и наследство отца, которое нужно будет как-нибудь потом забрать, когда возвращаться туда будет не так опасно; Авилио знает, что Галассия до сих пор их ищут, Авилио знает, что Неро тоже хочет курить и, наверное, выпить, но вместо этого старательно делает вид, что уснул. У Неро расстёгнуты верхние пуговицы рубашки и растрёпаны волосы — Авилио хочет ударить себя за то, что ненавидеть его — _таким_ — не может; его желание убить относилось к тени из прошлого, а не к человеку, предлагавшего ему тогда — месяцы кажутся годами, никто не предупреждал его, что у времени есть и такое свойство — помощь, выныривать из захлестнувшей тебя с головой ненависти оказывается гораздо сложнее, чем поддаваться ей.

Никто не говорит, на каком этапе ненависть превращается в привязанность.  
Никто не говорит, что стрелять лучше с закрытыми глазами.

Неро переворачивается на бок, спиной к нему, чтобы Авилио в глаза не смотреть, и говорит негромко:

— Забавно, что все, кого я любил, лежат теперь в могилах. Кроме тебя.

Авилио не знает, где похоронен Кортео. Авилио не уверен, что могила у Кортео вообще есть, но спрашивать Неро об этом он не хочет — Неро боится думать о том, что случилось с телами его отца и Барберо, Неро произошедшее в театре до сих пор пугает и заставляет бросать бутылки в стены, но они оба ничего не могут с этим сделать. Авилио выстрелил на девяносто первый день, сейчас идёт девяносто седьмой — они в глаза друг другу смотрят с трудом, говорить об этом всё ещё сложно.

Однажды один из них не выдержит и пустит другому пулю меж глаз, и так будет лучше для всех.

Авилио спрашивает, хотя давно уже знает ответ:

— Ты любил меня?

Они оба невероятно устали, и если бы Неро тогда выстрелил, всё бы точно _в порядке было_ , но Неро не смог убить его в первый раз, потому что мёртвые глаза другого ребёнка — причина его кошмаров на следующие несколько месяцев, Неро не смог убить его во второй раз, потому что тогда это всё оказалось бы бесполезно, но это тоже пустая отговорка — они оба облажались, потому что решимости покончить друг с другом не хватило.

В этом есть особая ирония — труп Кортео сейчас, должно быть, разлагается где-то на дне реки.

Неро машет рукой, не оборачиваясь:

— Это имеет значение?

Авилио закрывает глаза.  
Не имеет, думает он. _Абсолютно никакого._

_***_

— Как ты спишь по ночам?  
— М?

Неро нехотя открывает глаза и смотрит на него лениво и сонно, он, кажется, в самом деле заснуть сейчас пытался — на врагов так, к слову, не смотрят, на тех, кто убил всю твою семью — тоже. Вопрос «кем они друг другу теперь приходятся» не выходит у Авилио из головы, он честно не понимает, почему всё не могло закончиться на том пляже; у Неро расстёгнута рубашка, он дышит мерно и смотрит на него лениво из-под полуопущенных ресниц — Авилио не понимает, как он может быть таким спокойным.

Авилио иногда очень хочется ударить его, но по большей части — взять его за руку и надеяться, что он не уйдёт больше.

(Смерть от руки Неро была бы лучшим, что могло случиться в его жизни.)

— Как ты спишь по ночам, зная, что убийца твоей семьи лежит на соседней постели и в любой момент может перерезать тебе горло?

Неро вздыхает — это его новая привычка, раздражающая, правда, гораздо меньше, чем его намечавшийся ещё месяц назад алкоголизм. Неинтересный факт из их жизни номер семнадцать: Неро теперь не пьёт почти, разве что когда совсем тяжело становится и по ночам, когда думает, что Авилио давно уже спит — Авилио слезает с подоконника нехотя и подходит к нему ближе, не давая возможность взгляд отвести. Проблемы со сном они теперь тоже на двоих делят, но об этом Авилио предпочитает не говорить.

Неро улыбается — осторожно, мягко, ломая что-то внутри себя:

— Без снов.

Самоубийцы на одной попытке никогда не останавливаются, это все знают; человек, на месть решившийся, от покойника мало чем отличается.

Неро думает о Ванно и об отце, умершем у него на руках, Авилио — о том, как застрелил Кортео, это один-один, почти ничья, только на счету Авилио ещё десятки и сотни чужих жизней идут бонусными баллами — на его руках столько крови, что он вряд ли когда-нибудь в глазах бога прощён будет; Неро всегда сбегал с воскресной службы, Авилио больше не может в нём только убийцу своей семьи видеть — никогда не мог, на самом деле, с того самого момента, как Неро ему в машине улыбнулся, просто понял это только сейчас.

Неро говорит ему, что он может уйти в любой момент, но давать ему пистолет или оставлять надолго одного всё равно не решается — Авилио знает, что это с его страхом за собственную жизнь никак не связано, но всё равно не может не злиться; суть, вроде как, в том, чтобы просто жить, но всё получается немного сложно, когда твой спасательный круг становится вдруг твоим же якорем — не то тянет ко дну, не то держит на месте.

— Все живут ради чего-то, — Авилио не знает, как сказать это, он садится на постель рядом с Неро, заставляя того чуть подвинуться, и позволяет Ванетти (они эту фамилию больше вслух не произносят) перехватить его руку. — Я не могу так.

Глаза у Неро, кстати, не голубые — тёмно-синие скорее, в темноте они кажутся почти чёрными; Неро ничего общего с Ариадной не имеет, никаких путеводных нитей и спасительного света, Неро никогда не вызывался показать ему истину или объяснить, как эта жизнь работает. Неро говорит то, что думает — это в нём худшее и лучшее одновременно; Неро верит ему потому, что верить хочет, взгляд у него сонный и расфокусированный, Авилио — честно — в собственных чувствах давно запутался, но сожаления он до сих пор не чувствует, хотя, наверное, должен бы.

_Тот, кто от мести первым отказывается, должен быть объявлен святым._

— Враньё, — Неро переплетает их пальцы и смотрит куда-то сквозь него; повторять одно и то же надоедает уже раз на третий, но у Авилио всё просто отвратительно с пониманием простых истин. — Большинство людей просто существуют.

Правильного ответа на вопрос «что делать дальше» никогда не было — Авилио не думает, что есть особая разница между тем, чтобы посвятить себя мести, и тем, чтобы посвятить себя человеку.

(В сущности, на протяжении последних трёх месяцев разницы между этими понятиями не было.)

— Ложись сегодня со мной, Анджело.

От собственного имени что-то в груди замирает; за последние семь лет его только два человека произносили, оба теперь — не без его помощи — мертвы, и во всём этом есть что-то сакральное; Авилио сжимает чужие пальцы и кивает, пульс учащается и бьёт барабанной дробью в висках — Авилио не решается отвести взгляда от чужих тёмных глаз.

Авилио не верит во всепрощение, так что это всё ещё не имеет никакого смысла.

Он засыпает быстро — руки у Неро, к слову, тёплые.


End file.
